A Hymn To War
by C. Sinclair
Summary: WW2 AU, Paris, France. Erwin Smith is a British spy, and a member of the war effort against Germany. He is asked to investigate in Paris, the fallen capital of France. He finds Leon Ancel, a displaced young man in the heart of France, shortly upon his arrival. In the end, where will Erwin's priorities stand: with the greater good or with Leon? (CANON X OC)


_BEFORE YOU READ: This story contains a **CANON X OC** ship between Erwin Smith and Leon Ancel._

 _Summary: AU, WW2, Paris France. Erwin Smith is a British spy, among the best in the British Intelligence in his time. He is one of the first of the British to be stationed in France after the Nazi invasion with the job of reporting and collecting information of German activity. When he meets Leon Ancel, a displaced civilian in the heart of Paris - Erwin puts his life and his loyalty to his duties to the test... Just how much is he willing to do?_

* * *

Paris, France, 1940.

A frown crossed Erwin's face almost instantly when he'd stepped off of the docks for the first time since arriving. Standing on the street with the group of soldiers who had arrived with him, Erwin couldn't bring himself to say a word. He didn't seem to be the only one, no one had said a thing since getting off of the ship that cloudy afternoon.

Once a thriving city, filled with culture, music and wonderful smells was no more. Instead, it was quiet, the streets were still and ridden with gloom. The dreamy aroma of fresh bread and other sweet delights had been replaced with the smell of stale gunpowder.

The tricoloured flags which used to hang from every building and lamp-post had all been replaced with the Germans' red flags, each bearing a white circle containing a black swastika in the centre, ominously billowing in the wind.

There were no people in the streets, at least none in sight. Erwin could envision these streets bustling with activity, if not for the invasion occurring the week prior to their arrival. Though the beautiful architecture remained, the Nazis had taken away the very things which made Paris one of the most stunning cities in the world - its people and culture.

But... He had been expecting to see this, as hard as it felt to believe.

This was what war did. The Germans were surely not to be underestimated. The war against Nazi Germany had barely been going on for a year, and already, they were doing great damage to all of Europe. Erwin couldn't bare to think of what might happen in the future. His hand tightened around the briefcase he was carrying, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Smith." Erwin felt a firm hand cup his shoulder, getting a slight shock by the sudden, tight squeeze. Turning himself around, Erwin looked down to face his superior, Squadron Leader Dhalis Zachary.

"Sir," Erwin replied respectfully, giving the man his full attention, straightening himself up.

Adjusting the belt which was constricting his large stomach, Dhalis lifted his grey gaze to meet Erwin's, running his fingers through the greying beard which framed his wrinkled face. "Now, chap. You say you're good at what you do, right?"

"Best I know." Dhalis seemed thoroughly impressed, yet slightly baffled with the tone of voice he'd responded with, but Erwin was confident in his skills. He had to be. "I've done things that His Majesty has personally praised me for, sir." He added, watching Dhalis' smile widen almost skeptically.

"That so, hm?" Dhalis chuckled, his hoarse laugh breaking off into a cough. "Then you'll be able to hold out on your own, correct?" He asked, raising a thin brow.

Erwin gave his head a sure nod, the slightest hint of a smile crossing his own mouth. "I will be, sir."

"Good, good." Dhalis acknowledged with a curt nod.

"Thank you, sir." He replied, returning a polite, subtle nod.

"You got a girl back in London?" Dhalis' next question had him stunned. Erwin, rather unsure of how to respond, simply looking at Dhalis with a slightly raised brow. A few moments passed, Dhalis awkwardly pressing his question further, adjusting his circular glasses, pushing them further up the bridge of his wide nose - catching the glare of the pale sunlight. "Surely you have a girl, Smith."

Erwin's hand clasped tighter around his briefcase handle, shaking his head in response. "No, sir." He said. As much as he wanted to turn away, he was certain he'd receive a slap to the head for breaking eye contact with his superior. He didn't want to talk about this, nor did he feel it was necessary in the slightest. "I thought I had one once, but not anymore." He said, his tone of voice coming off as grimmer than expected.

For a moment, a tense silence fell between them, Dhalis let out a gruff cough in an attempt ease the uncomfortable silence, then giving him a firm pat on the shoulder. "Right. Well, just be back at the base by 2100, no later." He then ordered, letting out another croaky laugh as Erwin rubbed his arm sheepishly. "Don't wind up getting shot on your first day here, alright?"

"Likewise, sir." Erwin replied stiffly, exchanging a salute with the elder man and turning once more to begin a brief investigation of the alley to his left.

Straying away from the rest of his country's soldiers, Erwin proceeded to look around, biting his lower lip as he walked. Shells and gunpowder still littered the ground, and dried blood stained the cobblestone alleys. His best guess was that the Germans had shot down civilians who were unwilling to co-operate, the theory making his stomach twist with disgust.

No censuses had been released of how many civilians were dead, missing or captured… But judging by what he had gathered so far, a great deal of the population was now gone. He was almost afraid to see the numbers.

So far, he had no formal mission, but in time he would be assigned one. His only goal at the moment was simple - report back whatever he could about activities of any kind, of remaining citizens or soldiers. It seemed simple enough, considering he'd been given far more riveting missions in the past four years.

Either way, this was a different mission. Never before had Erwin left Great Britain for work, and now he was part of a league containing a handful of the best English spies, cracking down on the enigma of the Nazis. It was an honour and a privilege, but nevertheless, it was dangerous work, so he had to stay sharp.

Reaching into his pocket, Erwin pulled his handgun out of his pocket. This gun, along with a tweed cap and mountains of journals of research and conspiracy theories was all he had left of his father.

He cherished the old-style revolver, even if it wasn't the most efficient gun, Erwin's faultless aim made every shot count. There was no way in hell he could ever part with it… It meant too much to him.

As the soldiers left his sights, walking in the direction of the abandoned hotel they were using as the base. He was on his own for now, every sense active. Calmly, Erwin walked, surveying the alleyways. The dreariness of the French capital was diminishing his spirits, it was almost too much for him to comprehend just yet.

Spinning his gun against the palm of his hand, Erwin walked close to one of the back doors lining the alleyway. He picked up on the small things, like the broken cobblestones and empty crates of stacked up against the walls. All the doors were shut, with the exception of one, which was slightly ajar.

It was the tiniest thing, it could have been for any reason that door was open, but Erwin refused to let his sudden question remained unanswered… What was inside of that building? There was every chance of there being nothing at all, but the chance of finding something was just as open… So why not take the risk?

Finally succumbing to his curiosity, he decided to get closer, holding his pistol in his hand, using it to nudge open the white-painted door with his gun's barrel. His pulse raced with a mixture of excitement and fear, holding his breath as the hinges squeaked, slowly taking a step into the building, his chest growing tight with anticipation.


End file.
